Mansión Creepypasta
by Seki Blue Rose
Summary: Un día como cualquiera, Zalgo decide construir una mansión en el mundo humano y con su poder llevar a varios creepypastas a ella. La intención es simple, deberán convivir juntos, y lo más importante, no matarse entre ellos.
1. ¡Bienvenidos a la mansión!

Holis, aquí la jodida Estrella de Lapislázuli -3- Bueno, un amigo (DarkAngel099) y yo estábamos aburridos, así que se le dio por crear una mansión creepypasta, un grupo que está en facebook, y con otros amigos, cada uno rolea un personaje distinto. Por lo tanto, no soy sólo yo la que escribe esto, si no todos mis amigos juntos ^3^ espero que lo disfruten.

Aún nos faltan personajes, por eso no están todos XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Mansión Creepypasta**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Bienvenidos a la mansión!**

Zalgo, el creepypasta más fuerte conocido hasta ahora, el simple hecho de no tener forma física lo hacía difícil de derrotar, sin duda era tan fuerte como todos decían; "Es nada, pero a la vez todo".

Un día como cualquiera decide construir una mansión en el mundo humano y con su poder llevar a varios creepypastas a ella. La intención es simple, deberán convivir juntos, y lo más importante, no matarse entre ellos.

A través de un portal elevado en el cielo fueron lanzados a través de él varias creepypastas, las cuales cayeron frente a una mansión. Ésta tenia un aire bastante tétrico y sombrío, dándole un aspecto muy aterrador.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, es sólo el aspecto por fuera, por dentro es mucho mejor.-fueron las palabras de Zalgo. La voz desapareció, dejando a estos personajes a su suerte.

La primera en levantarse fue una joven que parecía tener unos 16 años. Su cabello negro y chamuscado estaba amarrado con un listón rojo, llevaba un sweater morado y una falda negra, con unas largas medias a rayas, con unas converse negras. Su rostro, a pesar de tener una sonrisa tallada en él, mostraba furia. Sus ojos sin párpados se dirigieron al cielo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó molesta.-¡¿No pudiste darnos un aterrizaje más suave?!

Cerca de ella, había un joven pálido, que aparentaba 17 años de edad, de cabello café y una gorra invernal azul oscuro cubriéndolo. Vestía un sweater caqui, con unos pantalones azules, cargando dos hachas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda que formaba una sonrisa en ella, y sus ojos cubiertos por unos googles anaranjados. Ella miró por unos segundos, algo extrañado, para luego mirar a la tétrica mansión.

-No te recomendaría hacer enojar a alguien que puede matarnos en cuestión de segundos.-esta vez habló un joven detrás de ellos, que estaba comiendo un riñón. El muchacho parecía tener unos 16 años, usaba una chaqueta negra, con unos pantalones azules y unos converse negros. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara azul, y de sus ojos (los cuales no poseía), salía un extraño líquido negro.

-Cállate, maldito come riñones.-dijo la chica de hace rato, conocida como Nina The Killer, pasándolo de largo. El joven de las hachas, al que conocían como Ticci Toby, los observaba un tanto extrañado.

-Si que tiene carácter...-el joven de la máscara, mejor conocido como Eyeless Jack, se levantó tranquilo.-No recuerdo haber aceptado mi invitación...-

Nina se paró frente a la puerta, observándola con curiosidad. Jack se acercó a la puerta y se colocó junto a ella.

-¿La invitación decía algo sobre esto?-preguntó el joven de la máscara, golpeando la puerta un par de veces. La puerta se abrió, y lo único que se podía observar era oscuridad.

-¿No hay nadie?-se preguntó Nina para sí misma, admirando la oscuridad del lugar. Toby se acercó y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la mansión. Posteriormente, Jack y Nina entraron en ella.

-Bueno...por dentro está bien arreglada, aunque le falta iluminación.-comentó Jack, observando a su alrededor.

-No podemos ver nada...bien hecho, Zalgo.-susurraba Nina para sí misma, llena de sarcasmo.

-Habla por tí, yo veo perfectamente.-el joven de la máscara azul señala a lo lejos un interruptor.-Ahí...-va hacia él y lo pulsa, encendiendo todas las luces. Nina comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

-No está tan mal.-pensó para sí misma. Jack a lo lejos pudo divisar la cocina.

-Me pregunto si habrá riñones en la nevera...-y Jack se fue a la cocina.

Toby se paró en una esquina observándolos, un tanto aburrido. La joven de la sonrisa suspiró, para irse al lado del joven de las hachas.

Por otro lado, una joven pálida y con sus múltiples prendas completas de ese líquido vistoso llamado sangre, caminaba lentamente. Se podía notar su tranquilidad en el aire, aunque por su rostro, parecía que estuviera muerta. Observaba a los demás, rápidamente notó que no eran personas comunes, a lo que le dio mera curiosidad la escena.

Aquel muchacho de la máscara salió de la cocina, gruñendo molesto.

-¡Estúpido Zalgo, me prometió riñones!-dicho eso, suspiró resignado.

-Cállate y no te quejes.-Nina lo miró fastidiada.

-Jódete. Sólo eres una copia barata de Jeff, y encima más plana que su anterior copia, ¿Cómo era? ¡Jane!-Jack la miró y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Púdrete, fenómeno sin ojos!-

-Tú también, estúpida cuerpo quemado.-y así comenzaron a discutir.

Toby observaba como aquellos dos discutían entre sí, aburrido se desplomó en el suelo. La joven de la mirada fría también observaba la escena, con más curiosidad que la anterior.

-El lugar es bastante amplio...-decía con su voz frívola. Jack y Nina seguían discutiendo.

-Tú sólo tienes las cuencas llenas de porquería...-fue lo último que dijo Nina antes de darle la espalda.

-¡Lo dice la señora sonrisas!-exclamó Jack burlonamente, hasta que Toby decide separarlos para no molestar a Zalgo.

-Al menos tengo mis ojos...-murmuró para sí misma. Jack logró escuchar esas palabras.

-Los fantasmas podemos oír cosas desde lejos...-dijo mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca. La joven de antes se acercó a aquella escena polémica que estaban armando.

-Mantengan la convivencia.-dijo ella.-Los dos saben de la fuerza del otro, y si pelean sólo lograrán perder tiempo valioso.

-Yo me largo de aquí.-dijo una molesta Nina, para luego retirarse del lugar. Jack la vio irse, pero su mirada se dirigió a la joven frente a él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó.-No recuerdo a ninguna creepypasta que se viera como tú.

-Mis víctimas me decían Alicia, si lo deseas podrías referirte a mí de tal forma.-respondió. Toby, quién aún se encontraba ahí, se fue a su habitación. Jack le extiende su mano a Alicia, en forma de saludo.

-Jack, apodado el come riñones.-le cae una gota de sudor. Alicia lo observa un rato.

-No tengo riñones, en realidad no tengo órganos.-dijo muy directamente, a lo que el fantasma soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, sólo mato personas normales.-le sonrió.-Tú eres una creepypasta como nosotros, por lo que no puedo hacerte daño.-

-¿Tú mismo te pones restricciones?-le preguntó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, a lo que Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy difícil matar a una creepypasta. Además, Zalgo, el más fuerte de todos, nos controla, no podemos hacernos daño entre nosotros.-fue su respuesta. Se dio la vuelta, para poder irse a su habitación.-De todos modos, espero que te acostumbres, nos vemos.-

* * *

El chico sin ojos se encontraba avanzando lentamente detrás de los objetos de la sala hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Ya te tengo...-se acerca sigilosamente a la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba un pastel con una nota.-¿Qué es esto?-ignora la nota, lanzándola al suelo. Tomó el pastel y se lo comió, hasta que cierta jovencita llegó a la cocina, mirándolo con furia.

-¡Ese es mi pastel! ¡Claramente dice "NO TOCAR"!-gritó Nina. A pesar de esa sonrisa, obviamente estaba molesta.

-¿Este pastel?-preguntó mirándola, terminando de comérselo.

-¡Argh!-gruñó la chica.-¡Vete a la mierda!-fue lo que exclamó, motrándole el dedo medio. El fantasma suspiró.

-Oh vamos...no es que fuera el último pastel del mundo.-

-Tal vez no. ¡Pero nunca toques mis pertenencias!-

-No veo que tuviera tu nombre.-Nina toma la nota que está en el suelo.

-Propiedad de Nina Hopkins, ¡NO TOCAR!-gritó, al leer la nota en voz alta.

-Oh...esa nota...-ríe nervioso y coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Fantasma de pacotilla...-trataba de contenerse.

-Eh...creo que me llaman en otra habitación...-Jack comenzó a retroceder nervioso.

-¡Idiota!-Nina apretaba el mango de su cuchillo con fuerza.

-¿D-De dónde sacó ese cuchillo?-le cae una gota de sudor.

-Siempre lo tengo conmigo.-

-Oh...-empieza a reir nervioso, mientras Nina apretaba el mango de su cuchillo con fuerza.

-Acabas con mi paciencia...-murmuró furiosa.

-No seria la primera vez...-rie en tono de broma, pero tiembla un poco al verla, ya que lentamente se iba acercando a él. no podía hacer más que retroceder.

-Go to sleep, my prince...-dijo levantando su cuchillo. Jack, nervioso, se acerca a la nevera y saca un pollo congelado.

-¡Te lo advierto, tengo un arma y no temeré usarla!-dijo en tono amenazante, mientras que Nina sólo puso una cara de WTF.

-¿U-Un pollo...?-

-¡Es un arma letal!-observa al pollo.-creo...-

Nina enterró su cuchillo en el pollo, quitándolo de sus manos, para lanzarlo lejos.-Tarado...-murmura.

-Esa era mi arma...-dijo Jack suspirando.

-Ay, pero que linda.-Nina pasa su cuchillo por el cuello de Jack.

-Eh...-el fantasma ríe nervioso.-Lindo cuchillo...-

-Sí, ¿Verdad?-Nina sonrie de manera sádica.-¡Y con él te mandaré a dormir!-

-¿Dormir?-Jack sonrió.-Lo hubieras dicho antes.-y volteó para ir rápidamente a su cuarto. A Nina le dió un tic en el ojo.

-¡TE ODIO, EYELESS JACK!-

Y con eso, dió comienzo la rivalidad de Jack y Nina.

* * *

Jaja, ¿Qué tal? Somos unos tarados, lo sé x'D

Hasta el próximo capítulo, si les gusta, dejen sus reviews

Sayonara


	2. ¿Debería seguir?

_A los lectores de este fanfic, les diré la razón por la que no he actualizado en tanto tiempo:_

_Como dije al principio, esto lo hacía con mis amigos basándonos en un RP de Facebook. Cada uno roleaba a un personaje distinto, pero surgió un problema; mi cuenta fue cerrada, al igual que algunos otros integrantes del grupo._

_Hace mucho que sucedió y el grupo no ha vuelto a unirse. Tampoco planeamos unirnos de nuevo._

_Yo estoy aquí para preguntarles lo siguiente:_

_¿Les gustaría que continúe por mi cuenta, haciendo todo desde mi imaginación? ¿O debería de cancelarlo y borrarlo de FF?_

_Para mí, como que no tiene chiste seguirlo. Digo, es algo que estaba haciendo con ellos y es un poco doloroso continuarlo así nomás... pero los que deciden aquí son ustedes. ¡Dejen reviews para saber que es lo que quieren que haga!_

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Un saludo a todos ustedes._


End file.
